Misfortunate Donnie
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: When a battle with the Kraangs leaves Donatello paranoid, It is up to Michelangelo and his brothers to Find the cure. Where is it exactly? Inside the body of Snake weed of course. And for the added misfortune, if this isn't cured, there may only be 3 turtles in the family.
1. And so we begin

**This is my first time writing TMNT. This is based off of the 2k12 version. I didnt particularly like the whole 'teenage mutant ninja turtle' thing but the new one has grown on me and. I. love. it. My favorite turtle is Mikey... okay, and Donatello :D I hope you guys like it. It's short T.T I also hope I got the personalities right especially Leo... ENJOY**

* * *

I held tightly on my prized bo staff. Michelangelo was close, in his fighting stance with his Nunchaku gripped tightly in his anamorphic hands. He held a determined grin as we were surrounded by a crowd of Kraangs. The wind was cold and brittle, practically mocking me. It seemed as if everything stopped, observing only us in that waking moment.

"You ready Donnie," he asked me silently. I inhaled, and a few seconds later I sighed. I got into my fighting stance and nodded. Without wasting anymore time, we ran forth to attack. Six or seven kraangs circled me. I expertly swung my bo staff, malfunctioning one and making it fall sloppily on the hard concrete ground. One lunged at me from behind but I swiftly back-kicked him, dislocating its mechanichal head. I glanced over at my brother and saw him kick one in the chest effortlessly. I looked up and saw one try to do an aerial attack but I jerked my bo upwards, stabbing him and flinging the body towards another.

"Wow Donnie," I heard him say. I smiled, feeling the triumph inside but then I was grabbed from behind. I felt a burning sensation in the back on my head. I jerk forward but the kraang resumed holding me until I felt all weight on me fall limp. I pushed it from me and I soon realised Mikey had destroyed it.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it bro,'" he replied chuckling. My hand quickly made its way to where the jolt of pain- although minor- was. I pulled it out and examined it. It was a needle for sure but what really caught my attention was the red glowing substance that resided the small container.

"Woah bro, what is that?" I heard Mikey ask. I looked at it awhile longer.

"I don't know Mike."

We started walking in the direction towards the lair.

***Meanwhile***

"Come on. You can hit harder than that," Laughed Raphael teasingly; Leonardo growled.

"Alright Raph, you're asking for it."

"Ye'h _Leo,_ Im askin' for it. What I'm askin' for is for you to show a little more strength. I know you're weak but come on!" he smirked. Right after that, Leo ran towards him, his twin Katana ready for attack but Master Splinter walked in. Leo stoped in his tracks and turned in his direction.

"Oh Hello Sensei," They both greeted.

"Hello Leonardo, Raphael. Weren't Donatello and Michelangelo back from their nighttime watch?"

"No not yet master," Leo replied.

"They should be stumbling in here _any_ minute," Raph added. And so they did; Literally. Master splinter and Leo both looked at Raph who gasped._  
_

"I... I meant in'a Metaphorically speaking way, I swear!"

*** -3-** *

I fluttered my heavy eyelids open. My head was throbbing and I let out a quiet groan.

"You okay Don?" I heard that it was raph's voice. I smiled weakly and glanced at him.

"M'kay Raph. But it's funny..." I started to trail off.

"What?"

"I don't remember passing out. Where' Mikey?" Raph looked at my dresser. He picked up the needle and handed it to me.

"He's sleepin' in my bed. Told me to give this to ya. I kept starin' at it. Somethin's creepy 'bout it Don." I took it from his grasp and nodded agreeing. Raph yawned and laid in the bunk below mine. I continued to stare at it until the sound of Raph's ferocious snoring took me out my trance. I got up eagerly and ran to my lab. I did many, many tests. I fell back in my seat, yelling in distress. Everyone ran into the lab and saw me on the floor, jittering in disbelief.

"Donnie! What's wrong?" Leo asked me.

"Th- This stuff in the needle; It's a de- mutant."

"So?" I gulped.

"It may turn me human." They stared in shock and disbelief.

"You didn't get injected, right?"

"I JUST SAID THAT!" Leo gasped.

"Dude, that's just wicked."


	2. And we begin some more

_Donny kept running and sprinting through alleyways, making sharp turns at corners. A blood chilling scream illuminated the otherwise silent night. However, Donny continued to run until a shed appeared. In desperation, he ran in but saw something horrid. An Orange bandana was mauled and bloodied sitting on the floor. He walked in more, slowly and cautious. In the corner was a silhouette. It looked at him, its eyes blue and dark._

_"M-Mikey?" he croaked out. Mikey stood up, gasping in pain. He walked in a limp over to Don, three toed and bloody footprints trailed behind him. When Mikey stepped into the light, Donny yelled and stumbled backwards. Mikey was a red and his entire body was throbbing._

_"They skinned me. You didn't help me in time... why?" Donny blinked, confused._

_"They have Raph, too. He probably is getting skinned too. I heard his scream." Donny's stomach dropped._

_"Leo wouldn't go without a fight so they decapitated him... Why didn't you come save us? We needed you." Mikey body convulsed and ultimately exploded leaving Donny standing there covered in his younger brother's crimson substance. Everything around him turned jet black. Finally a bright spotlight shone down on him, making him cringe. In front of him was Leo, decapitated and holding his head in his arms._

_"I counted on you, and you let me die. I thought you loved me?"_

_"I do love you!" Donny yelled at him. Red Liquid showered from the bottom of Leo's cut neck. Raph grabbed Donny from behind, his blood and muscle tissue all covered his body._

_"And now the dead must feast!" Raph declared, letting out an animalistic snarl._

**_"NO!"_**_ Donny screamed. He tried to get Raph off of him to no avail._

_"There's no use fighting it Donatello. Soon, you'll be just like us!"_

**_"No!"_**

"Get away from me!" Donatello yelled. He sat up on his bed, taking in deep breaths as he took in his surroundings. When he was sure that he was in his room he let out a relived sigh. His bedroom door slammed open making him jump slightly. Leo, Raph, and Mikey all entered the room that their Brainiac brother occupied.

"Don wha-" Leo's sentence was never finished. He just kept staring at him, his eyed open wide; so were his brothers.

"What?" Donatello asked, unappreciating the stares he received. They, however, continued to grasp onto their brothers appearance until Mikey broke it up.

"Look at your hand." Donny complied and when he did so he could've sworn that his heart stopped beating. His hand was a paled tan color and he had five fingers. He tried standing up but stopped abruptly. If the de-Mutagen kicked in already, then he was well as positive that he was a human and if he was a human then he was definitely naked.

"I need to call April on my shell cell."

"Where is it?"

"In my lab."

**"I'll get it!"** exclaimed Mikey as he dashed out of the room. Donny didn't have enough time to object so he looked at his brothers. If he was wrong (which was rarely), he could've sworn that they had an amused looked plastered on their face. Before Donatello could inquire them on it, a loud crash came from inside the lab making the three brothers flinch.

**"Uhh sorry dude!"** Mikey yelled up to them. Donatello let out an agitated sigh and shook his head.

Soon enough, Mikey ran back into the room with a big cheesy smile. He slowly walked over to the bed and gave Donatello the cell.

"How much damage did you do?" Michelangelo looked at him and gasped exaggeratedly.

"What would ever make you assume such?" he replied in a not so good British accent.

"Well, for starters we heard a loud crash."

"Oh _that_… that was nothing bro. It's all taken care of now, no worries," he quickly explained, same smile never fading. Donatello decided to let this got for now. He dialed April's number and waited a few seconds before she answered.

"Hello April… Well I'm kind of in this predicament and I need a change of clothes… yes… tell you when you get here… uh medium… oh m gee no… okay bye," he took the phone from his face and hung up.

Half an hour later

"Hey guys, I got the-" she stopped suddenly when she saw a tall, slightly muscular teenager sitting on the couch. He had on a pink fluffy robe; He had short male bob cut hair style that was black and also slightly oblique burgundy eyes. He turned around and smiled, the gap in his teeth was showing while he was waving.

"Oh, hi April!"

"Donatello?"


	3. The super late chapter 3

"Yeah, it's me April."

"B-bu-but.. what..?" April stumbled helplessly. Her mouth was ajar as she tried to process what could've logically happened to turn Donatello human.

"Well, those stupid Kraangs injected me with some weird de-mutant. I woke up in the next day, today, like... this," Donnie explained, a serious look emitting from his facial features. April shook her head, still obviously disturbed, and made her way towards Don.

"What's up with the pink robe?" She grinned slyly. Donnie's cheeks turned deep red as he smiled nervously; simply adorable.

"Well..." Don trailed off.

"Don't ask don't tell?"

"Precisely." April reached to where Donnie was and handed him the clothes. He stood and took them gratefully before heading off towards the bathroom. April then took a seat on the sofa next to where Don was. Whatever show was on TV, April began to watch it out of complete boredom. It wasn't until twenty minutes later when April saw Donnie again.

"Gosh! Where were you?" He looked down sheepishly and twiddled with his fingers.

"It's too many fingers," he replied simply. April giggled at his response. Don had on a purple shirt with white sleeves. His jeans were slightly faded (he didn't have on any socks nor shoes, though). He had tiny strands of hair sticking up so April stood up and laid them down.

"There." This gesture made Donnie blush madly. Mikey, Leo, and Raph walked in, all of them headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Don! April! You guys want a slice of pizza?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Donnie called back to his brother.

"Yep," April called next. She looked back at Don.

"So how were you going to change back?"

"Huh? Oh, well I haven't done much research on it. I just know that whatever it was that was in that dart, it turned me human," Donnie explained. Leo called to say that the pizza was done and everyone sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Donnie practically stuffed his down his throat as he hastily excused himself and ran to his lab, leaving the three turtles and human girl at the table bewildered. Knowing Donnie, he's better off not being interrupted when he's off inside his lab. Everyone knows that (Mikey insisted that he didn't on some occasions).

"Hey Mike, didn't ya break somthin' in Don's little lab?" Raph asked with an eyebrow raised. Mikey just stared at Raph.

"Yeah," he nodded, "but I doubt he'll notice," Mikey shrugged it off. A couple of hours later, Donnie shot out of his lab like his life depended on it. He held various papers in his hands and he was pale. Everyone was in the living room and they saw this.

"Donatello! What's wrong?" Leo inquired. Donnie calmed down long enough to speak.

"W-w-well, I found out something. That de-mutagen that did this," he gestured to himself, "has a critical side affect: Death." The four blank stares were towards Donnie.

"Death?" Raph asked.

"Death," Donnie clarified.

"I-is there like... an antidote or something?" Leo asked. Donnie gave him a stern look.

"Yes," everyone sighed in relief.

"But," everyone look at him again.

"It is, unfortunately, found in the body on Snakeweed," everyone groaned.

"Of course it is," Mikey mumbled.

"Ah, In other news, Mikey don't think I didn't see my kaleidoscope broken," Donnie told Mikey, who smiled apologetically.

"Just tell us what we need and we'll do it," Leo said.

"Well all we'll need is syringes, and then find his lair- if he moved it."

"Didn't we already find it? And wouldn't he have moved it somewhere more elusive?" Leo mused.

"Villains aren't very smart if you didn't notice, bro," Mikey told Leo. Donnie went into his lab hastily and grabbed a bag with four syringes and returned back out. He noticed that neither Mikey nor Leo were in the room. Raph grabbed the bag making Donnie protest.

"You ain't goin'. Leo said you too weak it dat new body of yours." Donnie crossed his arms across his scrawny chest.

"I'll have you know tha- hey!" Donnie called after Raph who ran out the lair; he groaned.

"Don't worry Donnie, I'll be here to keep you company," April patted Don's shoulder, trying to comfort him but only succeeding in making him blush. April leaned in closer and whispered in Donnie's ear.

"Besides, I know of some fun things we can do." By now, Donnie was tomato red (and still adorable).

"Huh?! What?!"


End file.
